


Courting Season

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Creek has his eye on a certain grey troll. Creek knows that Branch would never allow for them to court. What will the guru troll do?





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Branch was cursing at himself very loudly. He had done his shopping yesterday so that he could avoid going out during courting season. Unfortunately he forgot to grab toilet paper and hand soap. Usually he made the soap but he wanted to avoid leaving his bunker unless it was necessary.

“Out of all the things to forget.” Branch muttered as he made to leave his bunker. He could only hope that no one wanted him.

Unknown to the survivalist he was being watched and had been since he entered Troll town. The troll watching him was none other then Creek, a guru troll.

He watched Branch pick up half a year supply of toilet paper and hand soap. He was amused as he retreated quickly.

“Heeey theeerrrreee Creek!” Poppy jumped in front of him.

“Namaste Poppy.”

“What’cha doin’?”

“Taking a walk.” Creek lied.

“That sounds like fun!”

“Indeed it is.”

“Have you asked to court anyone yet?” She looked worried.

“No.”

“Oh.” Poppy breathed out in relief.

“I have to go Poppy. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.” She was excited now.

Creek left with a sign. He knew that Poppy was hoping he would ask her. There were two problems with that. The first being that he liked Branch and wanted to ask him. The second being that Guy Diamond really liked her and wanted to ask the pink troll.

Creek needed to get out of his head. As much as he wanted to ask Branch he knew that the survivalist would say no. He made it obvious that he hated Creek and that he would never court or be courted. He liked being alone and that was enough for him.

It saddened the purple troll. Despite the fact that he was grey, mean, and hated him Creek really like Branch. He had thought about asking the troll but he knew that it would end in rejection. The spiritualist decided to just be near the troll. He hoped that that would be enough for him. Creek entered his pod and laid down on the bed and daydreamed about him and Branch being together.


	2. Last Courting Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Branch sighed in relief when he was back in his bunker. He was very happy that no troll asked him. Since it was early in the season they were still looking at him in disgust. He quickly locked the bunker door.  
He went to the lowest part of his bunker and began putting everything away. He checked once more to make sure he had everything. He was satisfied. Now all he had to do was avoid being seen outside his bunker until the season was over.  
Courting season lasted all Spring. Spring usually was the best time to collect plants so he had to be really careful when collecting. Parties also stopped being all night so that the two or so trolls involved can go on dates and get to know each other. Branch wished the parties would always be like that. Most trolls zoned in on the troll they liked and asked. Some though, like the female trolls or the more shy trolls, waited to be asked and that lead to them getting desperate later in the season. At the end of the season they could decide to end the relationship, they could continue to court, and finally they could settle down and get married.  
When Spring ended Summer began. This was Branch's least favorite holiday. Summer was the time most weddings occurred and the all night parties began. He was able to go outside without the disguises but the noises always gave him a headache.  
After Summer came Fall. Fall was known as mating season. It was when married trolls began trying for a family in hopes of expanding their family. There was still all night parties but they would begin to dwindle. The stores and doctors offices began to increase with customers and patients due to pregnancy and foods to help fertility.  
Finally Winter came. This was Branch's favorite season. There were barely any parties due to the cold and many trolls expecting an expansion into their family. It was also a time where he could feel respected by the others even if no one knew it was him. He would make things or but things that the other trolls needed and then give it to them. It earned him the name the giver.  
As he thought more about the current season he cringed. He began thinking about last courting season. It still terrified him.  
Branch had run out the food supplies he couldn't get in nature. So he left his bunker. He had figured since it was a week before summer started and that meant courting season was almost over he would be safe. He was very wrong.  
He had finished cashing out when it happened. A nature troll walked up to him. She seemed to be in her late teens. She looked at him in disgust but Branch could see the desperation. He had a bad feeling.  
“H-hi Branch.” She greeted with a forced smile.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to formally ask you to court me.”   
Branch sighed as soon as the words left her. “I'm sorry but I must decline.”  
“Excuse me!” She looked shocked.  
“You don't like me. I repulse you. The only reason your asking is because your desperate to not be the only troll not courting and there is only a week left.”  
“N-no I'm not!”  
“Yes you are.” Branch walked away.  
He managed to stay in his bunker for the last week of the season. He vowed to stay prepared so that he didn't have to leave unless he was hidden well. The only one who tried to talk to him was Poppy and he never answered.  
He appreciated it he really did but he didn't know her motives. They always had a motive when they talked to him. They all admitted that they wouldn't talk to him otherwise. Plus Poppy was one of the over positive trolls that were kind of crazy when it came to helping others. He had seen it many times before.  
A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts. He used his scope to see who it was even though he figured it was Poppy. To his surprise it was actually Creek.  
He went up to answer his door. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why the guru troll was there and what he wanted. Most likely it was to bully him.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Creek smiled at him. “Just making sure. I had seen you at the store earlier and remembered last year.”  
“Me too.” Branch shivered.  
“If you like I could go to the store for you if you need anything.” He offered.  
“Really?” Now he was suspicious. “Why? What is in it for you?”  
Creek sighed. “Yes really. I just want to help you out. I get nothing from this.”  
“Then why are you offering?”  
“I...I like you.” He confessed.  
“What?” The very troll was shocked.  
“I like you.” He swallowed as he continued. “As in I want to court you but in know you won't say yes. Even knowing this I still want to help you.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“You like me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” He asked. ‘This has got to be a joke. He's messing with me.’  
“Even though you are mocked and ridiculed you still try and protect us. You always make sure we are safe. I really like that.” He admitted with a blush.  
“I-”  
“Don't worry I gave up on courting you. I know it isn't what you want.”  
“So you're going to help me instead?” He scoffed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“I will be able to be close to you.”  
Branch gave him a confused look. “I don't understand.”  
“Me either.”  
Branch stared at the purple troll. He was very confused. What Creek was telling him did not make any sense to him. Creek gave him another smile.  
“I'll come by tomorrow. You can think about it and give me an answer then.”  
“O-okay.”  
“Great.” Creek's smile brightened.  
He left after that. Branch shut the door and locked it before returning to his office. He sat down in his chair. He was utterly confused and had no idea what had just occurred.


End file.
